Arm Wrestling
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: The only thing Eva is good at while Noah is not. So what happens when Noah is challenged by Eva in this barbaric sport of arms? The ending will leave you surprised! A humoristic Noah/Eva oneshot. Dedicated to NerdyBarista.


**"Arm Wrestling"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Total Drama, so get over it. Here's a little Noah/Eva oneshot for you to keep you occupied. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

A bunch of almost-broken arms. That's all it was in a sweaty day in Camp Wawanakwa. A strong European woman was busy just waiting his time for the right opponent to come along. With a crack of the knuckles, he motioned the next competitor to come forth and test their strength against this strongwoman.

Approaching was a big burly black man with a white cap on top of his head. As he took his seat, he extended his hand out to the strongwoman, who responded by grabbing his hand and setting her elbow right on the table.

The match then begins. At first, the huge goatee powerhouse soon got the upperhand. Due to the size of his arms, everyone expected the powerhouse to claim victory. But the strongwoman wanted him to have the first advantage by having her whole entire forearm being pulled down, that way, she would counter with a nice reversal of her own.

For the gentle powerhouse, he noticed his arm going exactly down in defeat. The huge powerhouse tried so valiantly to lift his arm right back just to prevent losing, but it was to no avail. The strongwoman pressed her arm into his harder and without any hesistation...

...the powerhouse's arm went down into the table, therefore claiming defeat. So far, this caused a victory from the strongwoman itself.

If that is, the strongwoman happens to be Eva and the defeated powerhouse was none other than D.J. The big man was just wincing in pain as Eva felt so proud of her victory.

"Owwwwwwww! It hurts! It really hurts!" D.J. yelled in pain.

"If you can't handle the pain, you should get out of the kitchen. Big deal!" Eva exclaimed as she angrily smirked at him.

"It is a big deal! You nearly broke my arm!" D.J. exclaimed right back to her.

"That's how arm wrestling works. If you didn't want to arm wrestle me in the first place, you shouldn't come here!" Eva responded once again as she cracked her knuckles.

"Geez... thanks for telling me." D.J. said to her as he left with a very sore arm. "Now I gotta go rub my arm with Bengay now..."

"That's right! Rub the pain away. You'll still feel limp and stiff in the morning." Eva smirked as she now looked around for the next opponent to face. "Okay, which smelly buttsniffer wants to take me on next? C'Mon, I dare anyone try to step up and beat me!"

Somehow, the rest of the defeated opponents all passed off. Eva had already beat a list of opponents: Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Heather, Justin, Tyler, Beth, Cody, Katie, Sadie, LeShawna and Owen altogether. All opponents came in looking very pumped and confident, only to end up fallen and defeated by Eva herself. Like it or not, they did not want to feel the wrath of Eva one bit.

However, Eva suddenly eyed Noah far away, who was killing time reading a book through a slight sunset.

"You!" Eva exclaimed as she pointed right to Noah, "You haven't faced me!"

"Heh, me?" Noah spoke right to her, "Nah, I rather pass. That way I'll save the embarrassment for another day."

"What? You embarrassed I'll beat your smartass with your arm bent to the side?" Eva said letting out a chuckle.

"No. I rather prefer reading about what to do with arms instead of having to wrestle with them." Noah said with a negative nod.

"Looks like the signs of a pantywaist." Eva snarled as he laid her elbow out on the table, hoping for Noah to come here and feel defeat like the rest of the waste that she already laid out. "Why don't you come over here and just feel what a pantywaist you are."

"Even if I didn't want to arm wrestle with you, there's no way I'm a pantywaist." Noah spoke to her again as he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? What's that?" Eva said as he lent her ear over her hand, just taunting for Noah to just speak louder, as if she didn't hear what he was saying, "Yeah, sounds like a pantywaist. I'm telling you, you wouldn't even last a second against me."

"I bet I would." Noah laughed a bit sarcastingly, "I bet I can beat you while I'm still reading this book."

"I guess I'll take the challenge then. Prepare to have your arm in a sling, smartass." Eva smiled evilly at him as Noah got out of his seat and sat right where he can face the strongwoman himself.

"Go ahead. Make it quick." Noah replied blandly as he set his elbow on the table as he was now reading a book with one hand. In Eva's point of view, was this a trick Noah was playing on her? Is he acting like he doesn't care, and that he really wants to lose real easily.

No matter how Noah was acting, Eva was indeed ready to make it quick. So she touched Noah's hand and his hand touched Eva's. With three seconds of a hard grip, the contest finally started.

And perhaps Eva was right. Almost. Her arm immediately charged, which sent Noah's arm nearly touching the table, almost getting Noah certain defeat. But something strange sorta occurred. Noah wasn't even squinting in pain or even letting out a yelp to be exact. He was yawning a little bit, as if he wasn't even affected.

"Oh, ow. My arm. Please don't break it. I beg of you..." Noah said in a bit of a bored, yet sarcastic tone.

"Why won't you frickin' go down?" Eva said as she struggled to sent Noah's arm way down through the table. No shrimpy guy could ever be this strong and yet withstand the pain.

But mysteriously, something started to surge inside Noah. Something that shone in him that was never shone before. Not even looking at Eva one bit, Noah somehow changed the momentum by regripping and easily turning Eva's arm.

This couldn't happen. Being beat by a shrimp like Noah could never happen!

But shockingly, it did.

In a tide-changer, Noah finally managed to get Eva's entire arm right over the table and not to mention that she flew and crashed over it, much to her shock! Eva couldn't believe that she just got beat by a shrimp in Noah! This was just so unexpected.

"H-H-How did you frickin' do that?" Eva shouted right at Noah, who just smiled right at her, which finally took his focus off the book.

"You know, I don't know one bit. I guess it must've been plum luck." Noah smirked as he finally got out of his seat and started to leave. "Maybe I might finally take up sports. Thanks for letting me beat you for the fun of it."

_"No idiotic shrimp can be this strong and beat me like that..."_ Eva said as she still laid down with such a stunned expression on her face. _"Must be beginner's luck. Next time we meet, he won't be lucky."_

As Noah finally walked out as the luckiest arm wrestler there ever was, he suddenly took the time and just looked at the reader who was reading this fic as of right now. He then pulled down his white sleeve to reveal a mechanism that was wrapped all around his arm as if it suddenly came out of a cartoon. He was showing this thing off that he now used to beat Eva with.

"Thank you, Play Co. Arm Boy..." Noah smirked as he started to flex mightly. He then rolled his sleeve back up and went right back to reading his book. It just like what Rod Stewart said, 'some guys have all the luck'. But in Noah's point of view, luck was definitely for losers, no doubt about it.

* * *

**You just had to expect a Regular Show reference at the end. You really had to expect something like that in one of my stories.**

**What will I have next in my sleeve? Read and review, everyone! This one goes out to you NerdyBarista! Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
